Recorded Tropes
=Introduction ---- [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Trope_%28literature%29 Tropes] are a form of literary repetition, similar to an internet [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meme meme]. In this particular case, #GalaxyOfFear from [http://www.deviantart.com deviantART] has several tropes that have been caused from multiple uses of similar themes. This is a basic list of the known and acknowledged tropes that permeate the chatting atmosphere of the Galaxy. Accepted Tropes In Alphabetical Order ---- A B ''"This is not the sheet we're looking for."'' - [http://snapfissure.deviantart.com/ SnapFissure], Head Administrator Black Lightsabers This particular trope was developed when a member of deviantART, known as [http://yoda131.deviantart.com/ yoda131], decided to add a black-hued lightsaber to her character creation sheet. This sheet was initially rejected. After many consecutive tries to squeeze some sort of black lightsaber into the weapons section, such as saying it is 'black to colorblind individuals,' or that it is 'navy blue, but secretly black,' the member was banned from #GalaxyOfFear permanently. It has been discovered that this individual has returned to the room under a different account. She has been permitted to stay, but sharp watch has been placed upon what she does, showing that second chances are rare. ''"Since this event, administrators regard the prospect of a black-hued lightsaber with a sense of dread."'' -[http://tyrannusBE.deviantart.com/ tyrannusBE] on Black Lightsabers Under the context of the black lightsaber incident, a member of the room specifically created a 'rainbow lightsaber' as a joke. This did not go over well with the room's owner. This is also developing into a trope in itself. BLAME THE EMPIRE In the case of 'Blaming the [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Empire Empire],' this trope was created more recently by a conversation between room members. The idea of 'blaming the Empire' for everything that went wrong simply seemed to fit, and is now ironic as the Empire takes control of the galaxy in the latest Galaxy Of Fear Story Arc. -Blame Deidara; A sub-trope to BLAME THE EMPIRE. Blame Deidara originated from a joke stemming to the series known as Naruto. It was a replacement when the Empire wasn't initially incriminated, and usually involved some manner of a crater left by an explosion. C D E F G H I J K L Lazy Owner This trope first appeared when tyrannusBE mentioned that the owner of the room, SnapFissure, was constantly lazy in some way or another. The owner never denied the observation and, on the contrary, actually approved of it and admitted the fact. M N No Hands Jokes ''"I can totally imagine Slaine trying to be all gangsta. Rapping and making handsigns... Oh wait."'' - [http://bloodleach.deviantart.com bloodleach] making an involuntary no hands joke The fact that one of the main characters, tyrannusBE's Slaine Drucker, does not have hands is the cause for frequently recurring 'no hands jokes', puns on the absence of said hands. There is also much hilarity when someone forgets the character does not have hands, and makes an involuntary pun on it. O Opulent Assassin Droids Over the few decades of in-character role playing that has taken place in Galaxy Of Fear, two assassin droids in particular have procured a large mound of credits, totaling nearly ''one-trillion, eight-hundred billion'' credits. The reason for this immense sum of currency is rather simple. The assassin droids known as HK and XT, by popular nicknaming, have been operational for going on 7,000 years a piece. This large number of years in operational status leads to many unused sources of currency, admittedly varying from Republic Credits, to Civility Credits, to Imperial Credits, and simple hard cash from planets. P Pervy Slaine '' "In rp, he's not pervy at all, really. He's actually a really nice guy. But in crack rp... Hooo boi." ''- tyrannusBE on his portrayal of Slaine. This trope stemmed from the observation that Slaine Drucker, a Jedi Master played by tyrannusBE, always seems to get the attractive girls as Padawans. The possibility that this is done intentionally, however, is widely denied. Q R S Simulation Chamber ''"Ooh, RANCORS!"'' - [http://stumpyzz.deviantart.com/ Stumpyzz] on the first trial of the Simulation Chamber. The Sim Chamber was originally created by Stumpyzz on a whim to better train Padawans at high rates of speed, with varying rancors and death-defying stunts. The Padawan learners that dared to take this deadly test all managed to pass, mostly, at the grading discretion of Jedi Master Radesh Lakal. [Stumpyzz] The test included various perils, anywhere from simulated stormtroopers, to AT-ATs and even the fearsome rancors. Note: The Simulation Chamber was destroyed, much to Master Lakal's displeasure, when the Jedi Temple of Coruscant was destroyed in the recent 'Rise of the New Empire' Story Arc. T Turbolifts ''"I've got a bad feeling about this... again."'' - [http://crazycreen8tive.deviantart.com crazycreen8tive] as Jedi Master Nryu'ki Several events in GoF, particularly surrounding tyrannusBE, have shown turbolifts to be potentially very dangerous. This has resulted in several members attempting to avoid turbolifts altogether. These vary from characters dying in simple turbolift malfunctions, or from obscure and bizarre circumstances surrounding the turbolift. Turbolifts have caused the deaths of over three characters in the room, and show no sign of stopping the murderous rampage, prompting members to refer to them as dangerous, and/or evil. U V W WHARRGARBL ''"WHARRGARBL"'' - [http://captain-ukitake.deviantart.com/ Captain-Ukitake] demonstrating WHARRGARBL. This trope was the spawn of a motivational poster discovered by Captain-Ukitake, in which a dog is depicted with it's mouth open, getting a sprinkler sprayed directly into it. The caption is 'WHARRGARBL,' and therefore, spawned use of the word. WHARRGARBL comes with a set of conditions. It must always be alone in a sentence, unless being described, and must always be in capital letters. A period is optional, but not mandatory. - - Example; WHARRGARBL X Y Z